Goodbye to a World
Goodbye to a World is an alien sending off the series Tech 10: Star Spirit. Abilities Goodbye to a World's abilities includes: *Thermodynamic Entropy Inducement **Anything underneath the effects of this ability will have its energy wicked away until it freezes and stop moving. This ability is lethal to most organic life for obvious reasons. *Invulnerability **Goodbye to a World cannot be hurt. If you come across him, run. *Impalement **Goodbye to a World's arms are sharp enough to impale just about anything. *Flight Appearance Goodbye to a World is a massive, ethereal creature with a stranger body structure. He has four arms extending from his body that end in sharp spikes, along with multiple curved appendages hanging from the end of his body that form a kind of "skirt". His head consists of a golden structure with a hole carved through the middle of it, revealing a swirling void where the inside of his head should be. This structure has four spikes extending from it and is surrounded by a red "halo" that wraps around the front of his "face", creating the illusion that he has eyes. The location of the StarTrix symbol is unknown. Weaknesses Goodbye to a World is somewhat slow and can be outrun if you manage to spot him before he drains your energy. Planet and Species Information Goodbye to a World is a Daimortem from the so-called 'Paradox Vortex'. The Paradox Vortex is theorized to be a white hole, a hypothetical region of spacetime that expels light and matter and cannot be entered; in other words, essentially the opposite of a black hole. No living soul has actually seen the Paradox Vortex in hundreds of millions of years, so this is impossible to confirm. The Daimortem are a mysterious species, displaying no significant higher functions in most scenarios. They act more like robotic drones than living beings, wandering across the universe in complex patterns until they find life. Once they encounter any form of life, they will immediately and methodically attempt to destroy it. If faced with a complex problem preventing them from achieving this goal, they will sort it out fairly quickly, indicating a hidden advanced sentience underneath their seemingly mindless habits. Daimortem attacks used to be a fairly serious concern, but the number of Daimortem have dwindled drastically in the last few million years, with only an average of one attack occurring every millennium or so. The reason behind their gradual disappearance from the universe is unknown. Appearances * None Trivia * Goodbye to a World's "halo" and the void inside his head were both based on a black hole. * Goodbye to a World's general design draws inspiration from the Angels of Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Goodbye to a World acts a symbolic send-off to the ReVise project, being the last new Star Spirit-styled alien for the foreseeable future. * The species name "Daimortem" is taken from the Japanese word "Dai", meaning "great" or "grand", and the Latin word "mortem", meaning "death". Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:StarTrix Aliens Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens